no-mafia
by kedy ichyo
Summary: la mafia? surement pas. nana ne veut que le meilleur pour son fils et le forme donc dés sa plus tendre enfance pour un objectif bien plus... spécial. venez découvrir l histoire de notre tsuna préféré, en débutant de son jeune age pour comprendre son évolution. tsuna/ooc.. allx27 légèrement UA.
1. Chapitre 1: en route tsu-kun

Re~ Alors là, je reprend tout... Pour avancer et essayer de faire moins d'erreur...

Titre: La no-mafia -hum hum ... j avais pas d'idée ..-

Classement: T –qui évoluera en M-

Pairing: Allx27 –parce que dans ma tête Tsuna ne peut qu'attirer tous les regards-

* * *

X~~X~~X

"-Nana-san, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre petite ville de Yatomie, minauda gentiment une vieille dame, la voisine, J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez accompagnée d'un adorable petit garçon, votre fils j'imagine?

-Merci bien Hinaya-san pour cette accueil chaleureux! Et oui, effectivement, c'est mon petit Tsu-kun! Il est âgé de 4 ans."

La dénommée Nana accompagna cette phrase d'un sourire chaleureux.

 _Ma oka-chan est vraiment jolie_ .

"- Ah, et où est ce petit ange ?~ roucoula à nouveau la vieille dame d'un air de gentil grand-mère."

 _Nah d'abord! Tsu-kun n'est pas idiot, Tsu-kun se montrera pas, oka-chan a toujours dis à Tsu-kun d éviter les "gentils" personnes avec des dessins bizarres sur les vêtements, un bason? Non un blason!_

"- Mais où est-il? s'impatienta Hinaya en jetant de petits coups d oeil subtil, Nana-san, aime t-il jouer à cache-cache?"

Nana sourit, son regard semblant vague, comme dans la lune; alors qu'elle posait doucement sa main contre sa joue droite, en réponse.

 _Mais c'est faux, Tsu-kun voit que c'est lui que Oka-chan regarde! Zut, se cacher dans l'arbre n'était pas une bonne idée ..._

"-Mah mah ~ Chantonna-t-elle, ça lui arrive souvent, oui. Mais il sortira bien à un moment ou un autre, sinon cela vous dirai une tasse de thé?

-Oh je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité nana-san ..."

 _Hun ça se voit qu'elle cherche une raison d'entrer, les inconnus avec des blasons sont toujours de mauvais menteur. Oka-chan me regarde? Moui ... et elle a regardé le collier de Tsu-kun 3 secondes ... Tsu-kun a compris!_

Esquissant un grand sourire, le petit garçon auparavant perché sur une branche d'un grand arbre au-dessus de la scène, sauta habilement sans bruit vers une branche plus éloignée, la rattrapant de ses petites mains. Il utilisa alors l'élan dû a son précédent mouvement pour atterrir sur la branche au-dessous, d'où il ne perdit pas une seconde à se propulser sur ses petites jambes tel un chat vers la fenêtre ouverte la plus proche et ainsi attérir dans la maison.

 _Ouille, Tsu-kun s'est fais un bobo ..._

Le petit garçon pinça légèrement ses fines lèvres.

 _Mais tsu-kun va réussir!_

Se relevant sur ses petites jambes, le petit garçon rallia rapidement la cuisine où il observa, les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé et la langue au bord des lèvres les trois fioles posées sur le plan de travail. Les trois couleurs étaient respectivement de gauche à droite du mauve, de l'orange et du bleu dans des tons ternes.

 _Hun ... tsu-kun doit faire vite ..._

 _X~~X~~X_

Toujours souriante, Nana invita Hinaya à rentrer, cette dernière ayant finalement, sans beaucoup d'efforts, accepter l'invitation. La supposé vieille dame, elle, loin de porter un regard appréciateur sur la décoration, cachait avec peine son inspection de tous les recoins de la maison à la recherche du petit "ange". Et cela, Nana le remarqua bien évidemment mais se contenta d'en sourire.

"- Vous possédez une jolie maisonnée que voilà, et cette cuisine est tout simplement adorable! Roucoula à nouveau la vieille dame."

Le commentaire aurait pu être apprécier si le regard de la dame avait vraiment prêté attention a la décoration si durement choisis. Nana soupira intérieurement.

"-Merci beaucoup je l'ai décoré avec amour! Minauda niaisement Nana en totale contradiction avec ses véritables pensés sur l'intruse, alors qu'elle prenait des feuilles de thé dans une armoire.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'eau chaude, après tout je suis encore jeune!"

Sans attendre de réponse, la démarche vive, Hinaya pris une théière qu'elle s'empressa de remplir avec de l'eau chaude directement tirée du robinet.

"-Mah mah Hinaya-san!, chantonna presque réprobatrice nana, le thé est bien meilleur avec une eau convenablement chauffée...

-Oh,excusez moi ..."

Hinaya retient avec peine un soupire, voilà qu'elle s'emmêle les pinceaux, mais après tout cette jeune maman avait l'air si charmante, pourquoi lui avait-on demandé de la surveillé? Sûrement une erreur ... Esquissant un sourire, elle entreprit tout de même de servir elle-même son thé, prudence avant tout.

"-Votre petit garçon est toujours caché? Demanda-t-elle plus par envie que par préméditation.

-Tsu-kun est un vrai petit diablotin ... souffla nana, éternellement souriante"

Rassurée et trompée par ce ravissant sourire elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

"-Mais vous le verriez, si ressemblant a son père ... en plus féminin. Murmura-t-elle d un air rassuré.

-Ah, et où est-il d'ailleurs?

-Hinaya-san ... Elle pouffa de rire, comme à une amusante plaisanterie.

-Oui nana-san? Répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Ne vous jouez pas de moi , reprit-elle plus sérieusement sans toutefois se départir de son sourire , je sais très bien que c'est son père qui vous envoi a notre recherche."

Hinaya n'eu que le temps d'hausser ses sourcils avant de s'écrouler, étouffant sans le savoir le léger son de l'arrivé d'un petit garçon brun sur le rebord de la fenètre. Nana fixa le nouveau cadavre d'une expression vide.

"-Oka-chan ...? murmura-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le coté.

-Oui tsu-kun, je suis fière de toi."

Le petit garçon afficha un immense sourire, Oka-chan était fière. Alors il avait bien fait d'induire le robinet du liquide; il avait été certain que la dame se serait sûrement servit elle-même.

"-Et quel produit?

-Tsu-kun a mis le produit mauve, parce que le feu de la dame était violet!

-Une illusionniste ... murmura Nana avant de reprendre à haute voix. Tsu-kun, cela ne fais que 2 jours mais nous partons ...

-Pou..pourquoi ?! Tsu-kun a fait une erreur ?! Mais la dame est au sol!"

Le petit garçon afficha une moue chagrinée, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient partis si vite, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à traverser une rue assez discrètement... Nana rigola doucement, devinant la pensé de son petit; elle lui octroya une caresse sur sa joue poupine.

"-Non Tsu-kun a bien fait, Oka-chan n'aime juste plus cette ville, mais ne t'inquiète pas~,elle pinça sa joue, avant d'arriver dans notre nouvelle maison nous allons rendre visite à des amis d'Oka-chan très amusant~

-Ah! S'émerveilla le petit garçon. Et ils sont où?

-C'est un secret Tsu-kun, nous irons a la maison dans 4ans, avant il va falloir que je m'occupe encore mieux de toi, le vilain monsieur semble persistant ...

-D'accord oka chan!"

Tsuna sourit d'avantage, il ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de tout ça, mais tant que son Oka était contente ... il la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde!


	2. chapitre 2: tsu-kun voyage en avion

Titre: la no-mafia –hum hum...j'avais pas d'idée..-  
Rating: T –qui évoluera en M-  
Pairing: allx27 –parce que dans ma tête Tsuna ne peut qu'attirer tous les regards-

Disclamer: Tsuna bute tous ses ennemies avec un rictus sexy?Non, KHR ne m appartient pas.

Second chapitre, réécrit.

* * *

 _C'est beau!_

Le regard émerveillé et les joues rougies, Tsuna observait l'étendu de coton si près de lui mais inaccessible. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion malgré son bas âge, mais le spectacle le subjuguait a chaque fois.

Le visage poupon collé au hublot, ce fût comme souvent le doux rire cristallin de son Oka-chan qui le rappela à l'ordre. Se rendant compte qu'elle se moquait de lui de petite rougeurs, cette fois de gêne, prirent possession de ses pommettes tandis que ses joues doublaient de volume.

"-Tu es vexé Tsu-kun? Demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

-Moui..."

A cette réponse enfantine, le regard de nana sembla s'attendrir d'avantage si possible.

"- Moi qui voulais te proposer un jeu... rajouta-elle les yeux plissés de malice.

-…, seul un tique du petit sourcil démontra que l'information avait été reçue.

-… Avec de nouvelles connaissances à la clef... continua-t-elle, son visage désormais semblable à un renard.

-…, il déglutit et ses lèvres se pincèrent."

 _Oka chan m'apprendra des nouveaux trucs...mais elle s'est moqué de moi, nah!_

La honte enfantine combattue un moment avec le désir d'apprendre...

Au final.

Ses joues reprirent leur mode hamsters.

"-Et... elle glissa sa main dans la crinière douce et soyeuse, des sucreries."

Sa voix sembla glisser onctueuse et pétillante aux oreilles du petit garçon dont les yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus que quotidiennement , sa gourmandise n'était plus à démontrer, et son Oka-chan en profitait allègrement.

"-Oui! S'exclama-t-il immédiatement, un immense sourire au lèvres.

-Hun... Effectivement tu t'entendra à merveille avec eux... souffla-t-elle légèrement ailleurs.

-Qui? Demanda-t-il immédiatement, sa curiosité non loin de son degré de gourmandise.

-Les protégés de l'ami de ta Oka-chan. Répondit-elle à nouveau malicieuse.

-Ahhh, et ils ont quel âge?

-Tous les 2 devraient avoir 6 ans...ce sont des jumeaux.

-Des onii-chan?"

Un plus grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses au hochement de tête affirmatif.

 _Tsu-kun va avoir des onii-chan!_

"-Ils t'apprendront sûrement plein de choses, susurra t-elle, mais en attendant, jouons~

-J ai hâte d'y être! hun, neh, mais à quoi on joue Oka-chan?

-C est simple Tsu-kun, son visage angélique prit soudain une nuance manipulatrice, tu vas travailler la propagation et la modulation de ton feu."

 _Encore le feu, c'est pas nouveau... Tsu-kun préférerai le truc où il change... Mais bon Oka-chan a dit._

"-Je veux qu'a la fin du vol, 4 passagers et seulement 4 croient avoir vu un fantôme violet, 5 aient des formes de ton choix humides sur la partie inférieur de leurs sièges...

-Comme si ils avaient fais pipi! Rigola-t-il joyeux.

-Oui Tsu-kun, répondit-elle en pouffant de rire, ce jeu sera très drôle. Mais ce n'est pas tout, 5 devront subitement partager la même humeur, et au moment du déjeuner; tu devras rendre duuuure la nourriture de 6 adultes..

-Nan oka chan! S'indigna soudain le petit brun, La nourriture c'est sacré!"

Nana secoua légèrement sa tête de dépit, elle avait oublié ce détail sur son petit garçon gourmand... Quelle souffrance avait été l'apprentissage des poisons alimentaires...

"- Désolé mon petit Tsu-kun, alors... elle fit mine de réfléchir tapotant sa lèvre inférieur de son index, changer l'eau en glace?

-En glace?... Moui. Son sourire réapparut.

-C'est bien Tsu-kun et pour finir, tu feras exploser le réacteur principal de l avion, et nous, nous terminerons le voyage en volant~

-Exploser? Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tsu-kun, je suis déçue...tu n'as pas remarquer que pleins de passager avait des blasons?"

Pour seule réponse, Tsuna rougit violement. Comprenant immédiatement la nécessité de l'explosion; ils les avaient vus...et étaient peut être au service du méchant monsieur.

Nana pouffa de rire.

"-Tout le monde fais des erreurs Tsu-kun; allez maintenant, commence.

Tsuna sourit d'un air désolé."

 _Tsu-kun a fais une erreur...mais maintenant Tsu-kun va rendre fière oka chan!_

Un large sourire prit place sur le visage poupon, rien ne l'importait plus que son Oka chan, il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

C est pourquoi sans aucune pensées pour les conséquences Tsuna fit craqué ses phalanges une par une avec ses pouces, avant d'humecter ses lèvres.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Et puis d'abord, non mais, y'avait des sucreries à gagner!


	3. Chapter 3: les onii chan de tsu-kun

Ai-je à remettre encore le titre et tout le tralala ? Non.

Mais je dois une explication sur la longueur du chapitre…. He bien tout se résume en « nouvelle ordi ! » 8D et donc facilité de frappe et correction auto^^

Mais si la nouvelle longueur vous gêne alors exprimez-vous et la prochaine fois je raccourcirai ^^ (j'ai conscience que ce chapitre fais le double des chapitres initiaux)

Reponses aux reviews : (merci de me lire et de vous exprimer !)

Dephonia : Merci !

Wispers-write : Le pardon d'un lecteur sur les bugs donne du baume au cœur^^. Merci ! et la réponse est plus bas p

MissXYZ : hum…en bonne voie~ Merci !

Daemon13 : Merci^^

Tahury : Exacte~ Ne t'inquiète pas pour notre petit Tsu Kun il n'a pas finis de grandir et donc peux encore changer !^^ou pas. 8D Iemetsu iemetsu, qui sait~

Coton de loup : je m'en excuse mais j'espère toujours te compté dans mes lecteurs malgré ça. (Mais je compte y remédier) Merci !^^ Bien a vous.

' _C'est encore loin ?'_

Etait la seule pensée de Tsuna depuis20minutes, bien qu'en toute logique, étant porté par son oka chan il ne devrait pas ressentir la fatigue. Mais il avait une excuse, faire sauter les réacteurs de l'avion avait été plus ardu que prévu.

De plus c'était seulement arrivé face au vide, ses petits pieds à la limite de la porte d'ouverture de l'appareil que son oka chan lui avait susurré malicieusement qu'ils sauteraient sans parachute. Il avait alors passé plusieurs pieds (hauteur) à hurler, d'amusement en se roulant dans tous les sens profitant du sentiment de liberté malgré le poids de l'attraction terrestre, tandis que son oka chan gardait la position « règlementaire » en parfaite étoile de mer.

Puis c'est seulement à quelque mètre des hauts arbres qu'elle lui avait enfin révélés que désormais il devait réussir, en 1minute, une nouvelle capacité, dont il ignorait l'existence, consistant à créer un nuage compacte de brume pour freiner sa chute. Tandis que de grande ailes semblable à celle de chauve-souris mais dans un rouge sanguin avait poussé des omoplates de son oka chan qui s étais alors mis à planer.

Il avait paniqué.

Ce n'était plus amusant.

Mais il avait survécu.

Il avait pu créer un gros nuage de brume mauve.

Et étais désormais complètement vide sous la grosse vague de « feu » qu'il avait brusquement dû appelé.

Alors oui, il avait une raison d'être exténuer.

Soupirant bruyamment dans l'intention d'attiré l'attention de son oka chan, il du après de longue minutes d'attentes sans réponse, se résoudre a observé le foret.

La forêt était dense et luxuriante, ses grands arbres semblant chatouiller le ciel alors que les racines couplés à de puissant tronc embrassaient la terre. Et c'est au milieu de cette verdure que son regard fut attiré par 2 éclats non-verts, l'un d'un blanc lumineux et l'autre d'un noir sombre.

' _Hum…C'est quoi ?'_

Happés par sa curiosité, maladive je vous dis, Tsuna se dégagea habilement des bras de son oka chan, vu que c'est surtout lui qui s'accrochais a sa hanche en mode koala, tandis que celle-ci laissa juste échappé un petit rire sans pour autant arrêté sa marche son petit Tsu Kun l'a retrouverai, ou alors elle devrai retravaillé sur ses capacités de pisteurs.

Et Tsuna bien qu'inconscient des pensés de son oka chan continuait d avancé dans une autre direction, sans peur.

' _Ils avaient du feu blanc et noir…'_

Etirant ses petites lèvres rosées en un rictus malicieux, Tsuna étouffa habilement ses bruits de pat comme son oka chan lui avait montré.

' _Ils sont fort…'_

La puissance du feu l attirait et le guidait aisément, ne savait-il bridé leur présence comme son oka chan ? Ou alors était-il tout simplement faible ? Ou encore il ne prenait pas Tsu-kun au sérieux ?

Dès lors que cette pensée effleura l'esprit du jeune garçon, toute hésitation le déserta.

C'est donc aisément qu'il découvrit la source, 2 reptiles tenant du dragon, semblant s'amuser.

L'un était d'un blanc lumineux renforce par la légère aura toute aussi claire qui illuminait ses écailles, il devait faire dans les 45 centimètres, mince mais de grande ailes parfaite pour son corps ancrés dans le haut de son dos, ses 4pates repliés pendant son vol démontrait par leurs allures rondes que le reptile n'avait pas finis sa croissance, il possédait de petit yeux d'un mauve éclatant. L'autre était en tout point semblable au premier abord mais cette fois d'un noir obsidien tandis que ses yeux était d'un bleu cyan pale. Ils semblaient être une version positive et négative de la même personne.

Les petites créatures semblaient s'amuser à danser en s'enroulant sur elle puis autour de l'autre en faisant des arabesques magnifiques.

L'esprit encore enfantin de Tsuna n'arrivait pas à se détournés du spectacle alors qu'un immense sourire heureux barrait ses traits. C'est donc sans aucune discrétion ou réflexion qu'il accourut vers les 2reptiles, son rire cristallin l'accompagnant alors qu'il se mettait à sautiller et « danser » avec les 2reptiles. Ces derniers n'en semblèrent pas dérangés et se mirent à voltiger autour de l'enfant, le permettant de jouer avec eux.

« **-Tsu-kun s est vraiment amusé mais maintenant Tsu-kun doit retourner chez son oka chan !** s'écria-t-il pour la énième fois »

Mais comme les autres, les reptiles firent fis de ses paroles et s'évertuaient a l empêché d'avancer dans la direction précédente prise par son oka chan.

« **-Lâchez Tsu-kun ! Méchant dragon !** »

Un grognement accompagna cette fois son cris tandis que ses yeux ambres prirent un éclat doré, les reptiles s'arrêtèrent soudainement face au feu ayant fait apparition dans le regard. Ils se consultèrent du regard puis s'enroulèrent chacun a un des bras de Tsuna avant de resté immobiles.

Apres un temps de réflexion, relativement court au lieu de son impatience à revoir son oka chan, le petit garçon sourit naïvement, ses amis ne l'empêchait plus de partir et l'accompagnaient même chez son oka chan ! Peut-être qu'ils pourraient les adopté ?

Sourire niais en place il se remit en marche, presque avec nonchalance alors que ses yeux eux, désormais d'un blanc neigeux cerclés d'or semblaient suivre une trace invisible. Les reptiles échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre a observé la route, qui leur étaient familière. Cela les étonna, le petit garçon semblait « connaitre » la route.

Quelque minutes après, le visage de Tsuna sembla s'illuminer alors que ses yeux reprirent leurs couleurs ambres et qu'il se mit à courir vers un sentier, au bout de celui-ci un magnifique manoir blanc au tuiles noires.

Mais Tsu-kun s enfichait de l'apparence, tout ce qui importait était que son oka chan y était, il la « sentait » parfaitement, et c'est donc un franc rire qui le prit lorsqu' en traversant les derniers arbres semblable a des portails; l a vit, tranquillement assise a une table avec un monsieur, malgré l'heur déjà avancé de la soirée. Il sauta immédiatement dans ses bras, alors que les reptiles allèrent rejoindre l'homme.

 **« - Oka chan !** s'écria-t-il en enfouissant son visage danse le cou de l'intéressé.

 **-Alors mon p'tit Tsu kun tu t es bien amusé ?** demanda-t-elle en réponse alors que sa main caressait tendrement la touffe de Tsuna.

 **\- Moui ! Tsu kun s'est fait 2 amis ! Oka chan veut les voire ?**

 **-Je crois que je les connais déjà.** Répondit-elle énigmatique. **Mais tu sais Tsu-kun, c'est impoli de ne pas saluer les adultes.** Le sermonna-t-elle plus avec amusement que réel sérieux »

Mais cela n'empêcha pas le message de passé, et c'est un Tsuna rougissant qui se tourna vers le monsieur, l'observant quelque seconde, lui prêtant enfin attention.

 **« -Voyons Nana-san tout le monde fais des bêtises. Je me rappelle encore comment tu faisais soupirer les employés à cause de tes petits « jeux »**. Dis gentiment le monsieur

 **-Voyons Kuran-san !** Minauda-t-elle d'un air théâtralement offensé»

Même assis, on devinait sa grande taille, le monsieur possédait une carrure imposante sans pour autant paraitre hyper musclé, sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux alors que ses cheveux portés long dans son dos était d'un jolis caramel, sa chevelure semblant naturellement plaqué vers l'arrière, seul 2 mèches caressaient le fin visage dégagé porteur de trait aristocratique neutre ou sévère, nez droit légèrement pointu et lèvres fine sans pour autant paraitre plaqué, alors que les yeux en amande d'une jolie couleurs poivre et sels ou flottait des filaments d'argent invitait à la douceur.

Le monsieur inspirait à Tsuna force, calme et douceur, il l'aimait bien.

Bien qu'il détestait le costume noir si semblable a celui des gens au méchant blason. Mais il ne s'y trompait pas, même si il ne voyait pas le dessin, il était sûr que ce n'était pas un coquillage avec 2 fusils.

« **\- Bonjour monsieur…** entreprit-il après son observation

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi,** répondit l adressé d'une voix douce et joyeuse **, Je me nomme kuran-san, et toi ?**

 **-Tsu…Tsunayoshi-kun, j'ai 4 ans, et vous ?** rétorqua le garçon.

« **-Voyons Tsu-kun ça ne se fais pas,** le réprimanda à nouveau son oka chan bien que le sourire de cette dernière semblait toucher ses oreilles, **mais par contre tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec les enfants de kuran-san !~**

 **-Les onii-chan ! Où sont-ils ?** s'écria-t-il soudain joyeux.

 **-Tsunayoshi-kun les as déjà rencontrés.** Répondit malicieusement kuran. »

 _Tsu-kun n'as pas vu d'enfant…ku-san ment a Tsu-kun ? C'est vilain !_

Tandis qu'une moue coléreuse, absolument craquante, semblait doucement peindre les traits de Tsuna, les 2 reptiles se mirent a joyeusement tournoyer avant de venir mordiller respectivement encore chacun l'une de ses joues, mais Tsuna eu à peine le temps de glapir que les reptiles s illuminèrent avant de laissés place a 2 petits garçon, leurs douces lèvres posés contre ses joues rondes.

De violente rougeur embrasèrent le visage de Tsuna, à part son oka chan, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé sur les joues, du moins à son souvenir.

Les 2 garçons s éloignèrent ensuite, des sourires moqueur inscrit sur les lèvres, laissant Tsuna les observes, rougeurs toujours présente.

Tsuna fit ainsi la connaissance de Byakuran, orchidée blanche qui avait été le dragon, désormais il en était sûr, blanc et Kokuran, orchidée noire le dragon noir.

Byakuran possédait une peau aussi laiteuse que son père tandis que ses cheveux possédaient une blancheur de neige. Ses yeux, eux, étaient du jolie mauve possédé par le dragon, déjà grand pour ses 6ans il dépassait Tsuna d'une tête, mais cela ne dérangeait pas ce dernier, occupé a s'émerveiller du dessin sous l'œil de son onii chan, de simple triangle mauve renversé mais Tsuna l enviait.

Kokuran, de même que son jumeau possédait le teint laiteux de son père alors que ses cheveux, eux, étaient aussi noir qu'une pierre obsidienne, ses yeux a lui aussi était ceux du dragon, d'un bleu cyan pale. Au niveau de la taille il n'avait pas à envié son jumeaux, de même que du dessin, sur la joue opposé, 3petit rond alignés sous l'œil d'un jolis bleu cyan.

Envieux, Tsuna observait ses nouveaux nii-chan assis en face de lui ils l'avaient tiré, arraché, des bras de son oka chan pour aller resté « entre enfant ». Mais depuis bientôt 10minutes Tsuna demeurait assis entre eux, les regardant en coins manges l'un des marshmallows d'un jolis blanc nuageux et l'autre de la réglisse noire brillante.

Et tout 2 l observait aussi, tel des miroirs reflétant l'autre, leurs visages appuyés sur leurs mains coudes sur la table tandis que l'autre s'occupait des friandises.

 _Pourquoi nii-chan regardent Tsu kun comme ça ?_

Sa petite bouche pris un pli boudeur absolument adorable alors que les sourires des jumeaux s agrandissaient dans une parfaite synchro a l action.

« **-Tsu-chan est adorable,** souffla d'un air malicieux byakuran.

 **-je trouve aussi** , acquiesça kokuran en croquant dans une réglisse.

 **-Me... Merci… ?** »

Pinçant ses lèvres, Tsu-kun secoua vigoureusement sa tête comme pour se remettre les idées en places face à son comportement incertain avant de prendre un air décidé et sérieux, ne le rendant que plus mignon aux yeux des jumeaux.

« **-Tsu..tsu-kun veut savoir si bya-san et ko-san peuvent devenir ses o.. onii-chan !** »

Un silence accueillit sa demande avant d'être brisés par des pouffements de rire de byakuran et un rictus de kokuran.

 _Ils ont pas fait pareil…_ nota distraitement Tsuna.

« **-Hum… « Tes » onii-chan ? C'est bien présomptueux tsu-chan~** répondit enfin kokuran après un court silence **, tu ne trouves pas Bya ?**

 **-Si Ko, il nous demande l'exclusivité. ~** »

C'était impossible que les rougeurs de Tsuna puissent être encore plus présentes que maintenant.

 **« -Mais bon pourquoi pas ? Il est si adorable~** continua byakuran.

 **-Oui, et on pourra bien s occupé de lui~** approuva kokuran en caressant doucement la nuque de tsuna »

Qui a dit « impossible » ? Parce que le degré de rougeurs de notre adorable Tsu-kun sembla augmenté d'un cran quand pour « sceller » leurs accords les jumeaux déposèrent des petits bisous, non sur les joues rondes comme la dernière fois, mais chacun a la commissure des lèvres leurs faisant face.

Avant d à nouveau les mordre.

Tsuna couina de douleur.

Ah, les joies de la fraternité.

…Chu~


End file.
